


Lullaby

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: The OT5 series [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Crack Fic, De-Aged, Gen, They Cannot Handle This, Work In Progress, but knowing me, it will have Angst lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Things happen, Jonghyun is turned into a child, no biggie, they can handle this.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

There's an unspoken word within the Nu'est (currently W) dorm about Aaron. It's well known, generally agreed upon that as Aaron grew older, he was a lot calmer, slower to get angry, slower to get scared, and in general he was a lot more reserved than the start of his career.

So the fact that Minki and Dongho are startled awake by a yell that was so distinctly Aaron is in fact, rather alarming.

Dongho comes out wielding a bat that Jonghyun had stolen (read: asked for) from back when he was one of the starting pitchers for the LG Twins, already posturing his shoulders and eyes murderous for the poor person who had one: made their hyung scream and two: woken Dongho up.

They find Aaron on the ground, eyes wide and gaping as he stares into Minhyun-now-Jonghyun's room. Minki and Dongho turned their heads in unison, and almost scream themselves.

Jonghyun glares at them, daring them to say something, and maybe they would have been scared if they ignored the fact that Kim Jonghyun, leader and main rapper of Nu'est, affectionately known as "J-ah" as a moniker of his stage name "JR", was currently, in fact, a child.

"I'm not a kid," tiny-Jonghyun protests, but the way his voice squeaks the way it did during their trainee days speaks otherwise. He groans, covering his face with his arms and looking more adorable than usual due to how his shirt slipped off a shoulder and his pants pooled at his feet.

Minki laughs, softly, frantically. "Ah," he says, with tears building up from the sheer comedy and absurdity of everything, "what's going on?"

Aaron mirrors his expression, his face twisting in a terrifying image of restraint. "It seems like Jonghyunnie got himself turned into a kid. Or got a kid."

"That's impossible."

"Shit you're right."

Jonghyun huffs, "I take offence to that."

Dongho giggles, the way he always did when he was trying to understand something. "You're a kid now, you're not supposed to have a love life."

Jonghyun stares, smile frozen, and he looks back at himself before looking back at his teammates.

Huh. "Yeah, I guess I am a kid now."

There's no point in freaking out, although he knows that someday they'd all crack up about this but really the issue wasn't him being a kid. They were on the brink of a comeback, the first one with their new found popularity, and them of all people know how important this comeback is.

"So how do we get me to turn back?"

He's met with vacant stares, and bursts out a laugh that borders on a sob.

"CEO Han is going to kill us."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This...was a fic I wanted to write for so long, and with my current status as overly emo Nu'est fic writer I just wanted to try something less serious. 
> 
> Wanna One (and maybe JBJ) might appear in the future, when I have the time to write the rest of this, or when I need a good shit-fic to write, so lmao 
> 
> Check out Daybreak, if after this mess you want some Angst.


End file.
